Lovely Mistake
by Linaly-13
Summary: Stephanie is going through some hard times, her husband being in love with her, but she feels strange, she can't love him back....her thought kepy lingering....to one man named...Jericho....r/r


Stephanie McMahon sighed as she sat in her locker room. She was bored out of her mind. Her husband HHH was having a match against SCSA but she wasn't paying much attention to it. Her head was off somewhere else, she was looking at a magazine and the page that she was on was an article of Chris Jericho. She and him didn't get along a lot but she did have to admit he was very attractive, a lot better looking than that man people liked to call her 'husband'. The article was about Chris Jericho and how he was the intercontinental champion along with Chyna the other half of it. Stephanie shook her head, wishing her and Jericho would be friends. She looked closer to the article and it said something with her in it.  
  
WWF: Can you tell us what you thought about Mrs. McMahon Helmsley, making you and Chyna intercontinental champs together?  
  
Chris: As far as I'm concern, I really don't give a damn about that ho, and she doesn't give a damn about anyone else, all that matters to her is power, and she's a heartless cold 'woman' if that's what you want to call her.  
  
WWF: So when you do make fun of her, you're not trying to get attention?  
  
Chris: Hell no.  
  
WWF: But if she asked you to become a business partner with her would you agree?  
  
Chris: I'd have to think about it yea, but as long as she promised not to make me her customer.  
  
That was all that she read. She closed it and went back to see how her husband was doing in his match. Her thoughts went back to Jericho and how he called her those names he probably didn't mean them. Her thoughts were corrupted when her husband Hunter came barging through the door, obviously he was mad.  
  
"Did you see that?" He asked her, she nodded knowing she didn't see a damn thing. "I can't believe Jericho would say that! I mean he calls you names every day!" Oh, Jericho went out there? "He's going to pay Steph don't worry about it!" He hugged her and she patted his back in return.  
  
"Hey Hunter? I'm going to out to the ring and talk to Jericho ok?" He nodded as she walked out. She was wearing a low cut red top and black leather pants. She walked out to the ring with slut chants getting called out, but she ignored them and grabbed a mic and began to speak. "How dare you! Chris Jericho!" The crowd irrupted into screams. "You go out here and interfere in my husbands match! Let me tell you something Jericho, I made you the intercontinental champion, I could've gave it to Chyna and she would've been the only one, but out of the goodness of my heart, I allowed you too!" Just then the millennium clock started to go. Chris Jericho then came out with a mic.  
  
"Stephanie, Stephanie, You have NO goodness in your heart your just a dirty, bottom feeding, stupid, non-sexy, trash bag HO!" The fans erupted with screams again. "I mean what does that Honker Hearst Houndsley see in you? I mean does he have eyes? Doesn't he see that you're a whore who cheats on him almost EVERY night?" he was cut off by Stephanie.  
  
"You want to know something Jericho? Your nothing but a little schoolboy who has a crush and that crush is ME! I mean look at yourself trying to get attention, Jericho that is SO grade 4 style!" She then put got out of the ring and walked up to Jericho, he was looking confused, and she smirked. She was right in front of him now "Jericho" He looked at her "Jericho, look me in my eyes, and honestly answer my question" he looked at her waiting. "Do you not like me? Do you honestly not like my 'dirty bottom, feeding peice of trash' personality? Jericho Do you honestly hate me for being the way I am?"  
  
Jericho looked at her and smirk then shook his head "Princess, Princess, I will honestly tell you the truth and nothing but the truth" She looked at him impatiently "Stephanie baby . . . " did he just call her baby?! "Well I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you" He then grabbed her roughly and kissed her. She started to kiss back. She knew it was wrong but she didn't care at the moment, even if a thousand people were watching them. The kiss was about two minutes or so when they pulled away they were gasping for air. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were enemies, and they weren't suppose to like each other, that was just sick and wrong in her mind, but wasn't she earlier thinking about how much she wanted to be with this man? Jericho looked into her eyes once they were done and she looked back into his eyes. She noticed something weird then, his eyes were beautiful, they were a greyish blue. Stephanie stood up and walked back stage knowing Hunter was probably throwing stuff around angry as an elephant. She left Jericho looking at her walking away figure.  
  
She walked to her locker room to find Hunter was gone. She began to panic. Where in the hell did he go? She then went out of the locker room and began to search for him. A security Guard came up to her.  
  
"Mrs. Helmsley?" She turned to glare at him.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" She demanded  
  
"If you looking for HHH, he already left the arena."  
  
"What? When!?" Her brows furrowed with curiosity  
  
"When you were out there kissing Mr. Jericho.."  
  
"Damn It!" She ran outside and tried to look for her car, maybe he was waiting for her out there? or maybe he's just playing with her head? She searched. He wasn't there. 


End file.
